Question: Simplify the following expression. $ 4 - 9 \times 10 + \dfrac{ 24 }{ 8 } $
Explanation: $ = 4 - 9 \times 10 + 3 $ $ = 4 - 90 + 3 $ $ = -86 + 3 $ $ = -83 $